


Class: Pledis 3

by RinRin24



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, highschool!au, my native language isn't English, twin!RenxJeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Ren are twins. Their parents don't really care about them, but they were there for each other. Now they are moving schools and they only have each other to lean on. How will they do in Hallyu Academy? And in class Pledis 3?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everybody was looking at them. They turned their heads as they walked down the corridor, not looking anywhere just forward. The older one squeezed the younger’s hand, brushing his brown hair behind his ear with his free hand. The younger one squeezed back encouragingly, looking at his twin from the corner of his eyes.  
Jeonghan looked back at Ren then stopped. 

“Do you know where should we go?” he asked, realizing that they weren’t told where the classroom was. Pledis 3, and that was the only information they got. 

“Nope” Ren answered simply. 

“Should we ask someone?” Jeonghan turned to his brother but still didn’t release his hand. It was a habit that they always hold hands and they weren’t planning on changing it. 

“I think we should sit down and someone will find us” Ren replied and were ready to sit down, but Jeonghan pulled him up. 

“Come, we ask someone” he said, and grabbed the first guy’s shoulder gently. The guy was in the same height as them and had neat looks and gave them a surprised smile as he turned to them. 

“Sorry” Jeonghan started. “We’re new here and can’t find our classroom. Could you help us a little, please?” he asked and flashed the boy a cute smile. Ren just rolled his eyes at his brother’s act, but didn’t move an inch from him. It was still safer and he felt better if he had his brother with him. 

“Uhm, sure.” he said, earning himself a smile from Jeonghan again. “Which class are you searching for?”

“Pledis 3? Or 4?” Jeonghan looked at his brother for help.

“Three” Ren simply answered, brushing his blond bangs out of his eyes. His hair was dyed blond and Jeonghan’s brown so people will know which one of them theiy was talking to. But both of them wore it long. Maybe Jeonghan’s was a little longer. 

“I’m in Pledis 3, too. My name is Joshua, by the way” he held his hand out, smiling and Jeonghan shook it with his free hand. Ren didn’t release his hold on his twin’s left hand. 

“I’m Jeonghan, and this is my brother, Minki.”

“Ren” the blond corrected.

“Doesn’t matter.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“ Come, we're going in the same way.”

“So how much do you know about the school’s system?” Joshua asked as they were walking up the stairs.joshua felt a little weird because everybody looked at them and turned after them, but he didn't show his nervousness. He could imagine how bad it felt to the new boys. 

“Not much. They told us about something that we’re divided into smaller groups, but to be honest, I didn’t understand half of it” he smiled sheepishly, and Joshua laughed. 

“It’s really a little complicated, but once you start living in it, you’ll understand it. Which groups are you guys in?” he asked and turned left on the corridor. 

“Minki is in Nu’est and I’m in Seventeen” Jeonghan answered, as they stopped in front of a door. It was Room 204. Joshua opened the door for them and waited ‘till they got in. He acted like a gentleman. 

“Most of the Nu’est members are in this class, only one of them is in Pledis 2.” Joshua smiled at Ren, who didn’t say anything just shifted closer to Jeonghan. The class was looking at them, and it was just the half of their classmates. They fell silent, as the boys entered the room, looking at them with judging eyes. 

“And I’m in Seventeen too, and so is Seungcheol, who is…” Joshua looked at their classmates and then finished his sentence “…currently not here.” The bell rang and slowly even more classmates came into the room. The tins shifted even closer to each other and hold each other’s hand even stronger. 

“Seungcheol!” Joshua called a boy’s name who entered the classroom, but the guy just shook his head in panic and rushed to his seat. Then the door closed behind a strict looking man, and in the next second Joshua wasn’t beside the twins anymore. The man didn’t move an inch from the door until they heard a loud noise from outside as if someone run into the door. The man shook his head, then opened the door for the guy who was sitting on the ground, rubbing his forehead. 

“I told you not to be late, Baekho. You stay in after school and clean the classroom” he told the boy, who stood up and went inside. 

“Understood.” he answered. Ren watched as the guy walked to his seat, but then turned his eyes down when their gazes met.  
Now the teacher looked at the twins, and both of them flinched. 

“You guys are the new students?” the man asked, placing his thing down the table. 

“Yes, sir” they answered in the same time. 

“And why are you holding hands?” he asked, and they released their hold immediately. “ You’re twins, right? Which one of you is older?”

“I am.” Jeonghan answered.

“Introduce yourself, then sit down the first free seat. You do the same.” he said to Ren, who nodded. Jeonghan took a deep breath and turned to face the class.  
“I’m Jeonghan, it’s nice to meet you. I was born on fourth of October…” he started. 

“An angel!” someone shouted in, earning himself a glare from the teacher. 

“Save the comments to the break, thank you” he said, and motioned to Jeonghan to go on. 

“And I’m in the group Seventeen.” he bowed, and then started searching for a seat. Then he noticed a guy waving at him. It was the same guy whom Joshua had called. His name was Seungcheol or something like that. The guy had a free seat next to him and Jeonghan went for it.  
It was Ren’s turn to introduce himself. He was playing with his fingers as he bowed, missing his brothers next to him. 

“I’m Minki, but everybody calls me Ren. I was born on the fifth of October.* I’m in Nu’est” he said and looked around for a seat. One guy motioned towards him and Ren immediately went up to him and sat down. The boy who run into the door was sitting behind him, grinning, and the boy next to him smiled kindly at him. This put Ren in easy. 

“Hey.” he said, and offered his hand to Minki. “I’m the leader of Nu’est, JR.”


	2. Meet Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan talks with Seungcheol and meets with the other members.

" So Jeonghan... it is?" The guy turned to Jeonghan, smiling slightly as he did. Jeonghan smiled back at him, looking at the teacher before he answered. He only know the man for ten minutes but he was already afraid of him. 

"Yes. And you are...?" He remembered the name Joshua said, but he was afraid he might screw it up. The guys plump lips formed an "o" as he realised he hadn't introduced himself. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Choi Seungcheol, I'm the leader of Seventeen" he offered his hand and Jeonghan shook it with a smile. 

"It's nice to meet you." Jeonghan laughed. 

"I'm looking forward to work with you" Seungcheol answered. "Most of our groupmates are in lower classes, so I hope you like kids" he said, looking at the teacher for second. He wasn't their teacher, he was just replacing someone else, but Jeonghan didn't know that. 

"How much younger?" Jeonghan asked, making the older give him his attention again. 

"Our youngests are in the class, Pledis 5. Do you know how the classes are devided?" He asked, not sure about how much Jeonghan know about the school. 

"So they were born in..." Jeonghan started "in '98 or '99?" He asked, and smiled when Seungchol nodded. 

"Yes. Seungkwan and Hansol is in the '98 line, and Chan was born in 99." he answered. "And one more thing: Hansol is called Vernon and Chan Dino. You know, this is their stage name. But some of the guys like to call them on their stage name, so you know that it means the same person." 

"Who else has stage name?" Jeonghan asked. He himself never liked stage names, but since Ren didn't even listen when he called him Minki, he was used to them. 

"Most of us, to be honest. My stage name is S.Coups, but in private nobody uses it. Joshua's real name is Jisoo, but he came from America, so it's not really stage name" Seungcheol said, gesturing towards the guy in the front of the class. "About the others... I think it's better if they tell it themself, cause it's easier to understand that way" He laughed and Jeonghan nodded. 

"Do we have many lessons with this teacher? He is kind of scary" the younger whispered, his gaze shifting at the man. He just sat by the teacher's desk and didn't really do anything, just watched them in a creepy way. 

"He doesn't even teach us, he's just replacing someone. He is the homeroom teacher of SM 1" Seungcheol answered and grimaced. This teacher had made some of his own students go away from the school. 

"Thank god" Jeonghan sighed. That made Seungcheol smile. This new guy were cute and he was nice this far. He would fit perfectly into their group.   
Soon the bell rang and everybody ran out of the classroom. It was their last lesson that day, only the after school activities were waiting for them. But it was that part of the day everybody liked. Since it was a music and dance oriented school their after school activities were practices in group. 

“Come, we’ll introduce you to the guys” Seungcheol stood up from the table and looked at Jisoo whi was waiting for them at the door. He smiled as Jeonghan and Seungcheol started walking towards him. 

“Hey” he said, looking at Jeonghan. “I’m sorry I left you there, but…” he started but Jeonghan cutted in. 

“I understand. That man is scary, I would have done the same” he smiled and let himself be guided out of the classroom by Seungcheol’s hand on his back as the older pushed him out gently. 

Their practice room was int he other building, ont he first floor. As it appeared, every classtype had their own floor. Pledis was the first, YG the secound and so on. Students from different classes were chatting happily as they walked towards the building, they only separated when they reached the staircase. By the time the boys reached their practice room, the music was on and some guys were dancing and joking around the room. Seungcheol placed his bag next to the wall, and clapped his hands together. 

“Hey guys!” he greeted the others in the room. The boys stopped in the moment and turned their head towards them in confusion. They didn’t know about the new member. “This is Jeonghan, the newest member of our group. He’s your hyung, be nice to him.” he introduced the younger who bowed slightly. And then everything stopped. The boys were looking at Jeonghan and Jeonghan was looking at the boys. And that’s all.  
Then one boy stepped forward and stood in front of Jeonghan with perfect poker face. And started:

“Oh Ladies!” he sang with full power, surprising Jeonghan a lot. Most of the boys just laughed at him, then an another one stepped forward and slapped his hand in front of the boys mouth. The guy was a lot shorter than Jeonghan and had pink hair. 

“Shut up, Seungkwan!” he ordered and looked at Jeonghan. ”I’m Jihoon, but you can call me Woozi. It’s nice to meet you!” he smiled, then pushed Seungkwan backwards. The other smiled at them and Seungcheol patted Jeonghan’s back. 

“Welcome to Seventeen!”


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about the twins' daily life together :)

"So everybody is younger than me, except Seungcheol"

Jeonghan said as they got under the covers. They had a little apartment for themself's, with two bedrooms but they only used one. They have been sleeping in one bed together since they were born, so now they couldn't sleep without each other. 

"Well, if he's older than you, he can't be younger" Ren pointed out, earning himself a light punch from his brother. "What?! I'm just trying to follow your logic" he screamed, but ended it with a laugh. Jeonghan pouted.

"You're mean" he said, but thrn smiled. "And how was your day?" He asked, placing his head on the pillow. 

"In our group I'm the youngest. Our leader is JR, he's nice and everything but the others can be a little mean. They teased me a lot. Especially that guy, who was late from the class. Do you remember him?" He asked and Jeonghan nodded. "He is Baekho. He is the loudest." He said and turned the lamp on the bedside table off. 

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Jeonghan asked in a sleepy tone, snuggling closer to his twin. 

"Seriously?" Ren was taken aback by the offer. 

"Yap" Jeonghan was serious, after all. 

"Look, Jeonghanie, I love you, but even my pillow is stronger than you" Ren laughed and got hit with a pillow by his brother. 

" You are mean again" Jeonghan whispered and turned his back to Ren. Ren giggled and hugged the other from behind. 

"Just because you're giving me a chance" he whispered back. "And you call me mean, but you're the one who always tricks others" he remindend him, and Jeonghan giggled.

"Goodnight, Minki"

"Goodnight, Jeonghannie"

****************

Morning were hard on both of them, but Jeonghan was the one who always got up first. Ren was out of function until he got his coffee. It was their rutine. If Jeonghan didn't get up, that meant he was sick. But that wasn't today. 

"Minki, get uuuuup!" Jeonghan whined, and laid down on his brother. Ren murmured something Jeonghan couldn't understand and pulled the covers up more.

"Minki, come ooooon. I made coffee" he climbed up onto his brother, putting all of his weight on the other. 

"Breakfast?" Ren asked and turned onto his back, sitting up. That pushed Jeonghan into a sitting position too. 

"In the kitchen" Jeonghan answered. Ren looked up at him, then hugged his waist tight. The older lazily hugged him back.

"Good morning."

"Good morning" Ren whispered back, leaning into his brother. Jeonghan was so warm and comfy against him. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me!"

As Ren ate his breakfast Jeonghan changed into his school uniform and brushed his hair. Then he ate breakfast and Ren changed. And in the end they walked to school hand in hand, just like every single day in their life. 

They walked into the school, and now nobody turned after them. It was their second day, they weren't new anymore. 

"Jeonghan!"  
"Hyung!" They heard voices shooting after them so they turned around. Seungcheol and Seokmin were waving at them, calling out Jeonghan's name. 

"Would you mind?" Jeonghan asked, stopping. Ren looked at the guys, then let Jeonghan's hand go. 

"Nope. Have fun" he smiled at his twin.

"Thanks" Jeonghan said and run off to his bandmates. Ren watched Jeonghan's back then turned around and went into the building. 

Then he realised that he didn't know where they first class will be. Yesterday, Jeonghan asked the first guy that went into their way but Ren didn't like talking to strangers. He would do it if he needed, but this wasn't that kind of situation. Ren got ready to sit down onto the floor and wait until somebody familiar came that way, but somebody called his name, stopping him in mid-track. 

"Ren?"

It was JR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Ren centered. I'm still new to his character, I'm sorry if it was/will be OOC...


	4. Chapter 4

„We haven’t had talked much yesterday. Would you tell me more about yourself?” JR asked as they slowly started to walk to the classroom. At least, Ren thought they will go to the classroom, he couldn’t really tell where they were going…

“What should I say?” Ren asked quietly, not sure what to say. He never had this kind of ‘introduction talk’, it was always Jeonghan who did the talk. The older always took care of these things and Ren was more than okay with that.  
JR seemed a little surprised at the question. 

“I don’t know. What do you think is important to know about you?” he asked, looking at the other. Ren only shrugged his shoulders. JR let out a small laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. Ren wasn’t much help when it came to talking. 

“Okay, soooo… Do you have other siblings or just Jeong… Jeong…” He forgot his name. Oh, shit…

“His name is Jeonghan” If a stare could kill JR would have been dead from Ren’s gaze. But in the end the younger looked away and answered: “We have a little sister. Her name is Tzuyu” he said. 

“That isn’t a Korean name” JR was surprised. Ren wasn’t the boy’s real name, JR knew it, so he didn’t understood why their sister had Chinese name when both of the twins had Korean. 

“Mom named her so we didn’t question it” Ren replied as they walked up the stairs. 

“Does she like her name? I mean your sister”

“Don’t know. We don’t talk, we hadn’t seen her in a while” Ren answered in a unaffected tone. He wasn’t interested in his family members that weren’t Jeonghan. 

“Where is she? If you don’t mind me asking” JR weren’t sure if it was safe to ask. He couldn’t read the other’s face so he didn’t know what he could say or ask without troubling the boy. 

“I don’t know. She’s with our parents and they’re always moving. We lost track where they are” Ren said. They went into their classroom but it was empty. The others were with their groupmates before the lessons started and they won’t be back until the bell rang. 

“You guys live alone?” Ren nodded. 

“Yeah. Our parents pay for our apartment but that’s all. ” he said and placed his bag down on his desk. He sat down like they were just talking about that the sky was blue. 

“Doesn’t it… bother you?” JR asked carefully as he sat down next to the boy. 

“Not really. As long as Jeonghannie is here the others doesn’t matter” he said.

They talked some more before the bell rang and the other students came in. The first familiar face was Minhyun. He smiled at them before sitting down a few seats away. Jeonghan came in with Seungcheol and Jisoo and only waved at his twin as they walked to their seats. And as usual, Baekho was late. He needed to get in before the teacher, that way he wasn’t going to get into trouble. 

“That guy…” JR groaned when he heard the running steps from the corridor. As the leader he was the one who needed to take of his groupmates and he was always in trouble because of Baekho. 

The boy almost fall into the classroom but he didn’t stop running even for a second until he reached his seat. He sat behind Ren and held breath so he wasn’t panting when the teacher came in. 

“If I’m not mistaken, it was you running on the corridor, right Baekho?” the man asked with a small smile. The boy smiled back. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I have been sitting here for the past five minutes. Right Ren?” he placed his hand on Ren’s shoulders gently. JR forgot how to breath for a second. Ren didn’t have reason to lie to the teacher, JR didn’t tell him about Baekho’s these kind of things. He should have started with this… 

“He was here” the boy replied, earning himself a smile from Baekho and Minhyun and a sigh of relieve from JR. 

“You’re the new guy?” the teacher asked and Ren nodded. “Where is your brother?”

“I’m here” Jeonghan raised his hand in the back. For a moment the twins eyes met before they both looked back at the teacher. 

“Good. I’m your homeroom teacher and I would like to talk to you guys for a minute before you guys go out to the break, okay?” he asked and the boys nodded. The man nodded too before he turned to the board. “But now MATH!”

“Thanks” Baekho whispered into Ren’s ear from behind before laying down onto his desk. 

Ren smiled slightly and leaned his head onto his hand.  
JR watched the boy from the corner of his eyes. Ren’s eyes got smaller in every second ‘till he slept in. JR looked into the other end of the classroom, searching for Jeonghan. The boy was sleeping in the same position like his twin his brown hair covering his face. Not that Seungcheol next to him was paying more attention to the teacher…

JR shook his head and started writing down the numbers into his book. They were weird kids but he was excited to spend more time them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose Tzuyu as their sister because a few days ago I saw a picture where they placed Jeonghan's and Tzuyu's picture next to the other because their smile was the same. And on those pictures the really resembled each other. :) Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know how the hell I'm able to write about nothing. Literally. Nothing happens in this really short chapter. But I hope it's not so terrible...

"He is nice... I guess..." Jeonghan mumbled as they left the classroom after they spoke with their homeroom teacher. 

Ren nodded hesitantly. 

"Well, nicer than the one yesterday" he said and took Jeonghan's hand into his. They interlaced their fingers and started walking down the corridor. 

"What's our next class?" Ren asked, looking at his twin. He didn't really think about their timetable, he only threw a few notebooks into his bag before they left home. 

"It's music. Seungcheol said it's on the ground floor. But he will wait for us at the stairs" the older replied, pulling his twin with him. "So did you chat with your leader?" Jeonghan asked, looking at Minki. 

"You can say so. He asked a few things about our family" he said as they walked down the stairs. He heard a group of girls giggling behind their back but he didn't care about it. They were used it. 

"And what did you say?" Jeonghan didn't sound surprised. Family was was a topic people liked to question when they got to know each other. 

"I told him about Tzuyu and that we aren't close with Dad and Mom. And we didn't talk about it more" he shrugged and Jeonghan nodded. 

"It's good that he didn't pressure it" he said. 

"Yeah."

As he promised, Seungcheol was waiting for them with Baekho and a little kid Ren didn't recognise. Baekho held the kid's arms up, almost lifting him up. The kid was laughning loudly, sometimes protesting just because why not. Seungcheol watched them with an amused smile then looked up. 

"Jeonghan! Ren!" He smiled at them and Jeonghan smiled back. Minki just nodded. 

"Hey" Jeonghan loosened his hold on his brother's hand but didn't let go. 

Baekho looked up from the kid and realesed his hold on his arms. He was smiling widely as he stepped in front of Ren. 

"Hi" he greeted him but didn't even wait for Minki to say it back. "I just wanted to thank you again. For saving me from the teacher" Ren almost blushed at the other's childlike smile and sparkling eyes, bit ge quickly put his pokerface back to hide it. He might have fooled the other boy but Jeonghan smiled to himself. He noticed it. 

"It was nothing" Minki murmured, shifting closer to his twin. Jeonghan squeezed his hand slightly but didn't turn to him. 

"Samuel, go to your own class" Seungcheol told to kid, who just pouted. 

"You're not my leader anymore, you can't tell me what to do!" The kid said and Jeonghan giggled. It was cute. Seungcheol just lifted an eyebrow up. 

"But I'm still older than you, I can tell you what to do" he said and turned Samuel into tge direction of his classroom, than pushed him forward. The kid protested but by the time he turned around to talk back again Seungcheol was showing him his back and was starting to talk to Jeonghan.

"Shall we go? We can put down our things in the classroom and will still have time to meet the others" he said to the long haired male. Jeonghan nodded before he turned towards Ren and Baekho. 

"You guys are coming too?" He asked, still not releasinf his brothers hand. 

"Yeah." Baekho grinned and started walking towards the musicroom. Ren only sighed but didn't protest so Jeonghan took that as a yes and pulled him along. 

The musicroom was on the groundfloor in the corner of the building. It was so hard to find, the twins were sure they would get lost if they would need to find it alone. By the time the reached the classroom, Jeonghan and Ren was holding each other close and was close to crying. The school was a freaking maze! But Seungcheol and Baekho walked like it was the most straight road on earth with all the little corridors they went through. 

They didn't keep up with the conversation that went on between Seungcheol and Baekho, so the didn't even notice when they asked for their opinion. 

"Jeonghan?" Jeonghan jumped a little when Seungcheol finally got his attention. The older seemed concerned about the other who was looking at the floor like he just saw a ghost. 

"Yes?" He asked, blinking rapidly. 

"You okay?" Seungcheol asked. The younger shook his head. 

"You either come with me everywhere or draw me map"he said and Ren nodded fastly. Baekho laughed out loud and Seungcheol smiled as he placed his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

"All of our classes are together. I think we will manage" he said and Jeonghan smiled back at him. 

"I'm pretty sure I saw a monster in one corner" Ren murmured . This made Baekho laugh again and the boy just patted the blond boy's back then went to his seat. Ren turned back to his brother and Seungcheol. 

What he didn't know was that Baekho took a few papers out and started drawing something that looked exactly like their school...

**Author's Note:**

> *Ren was born on third of November 1995, I just changed it because of the twin theme. And I weren't planning making him older than Jeonghan, since he isn't, that why it's 5th.


End file.
